Guild Squad
by Disguised Hope
Summary: Ok, This is not exactly your average Elsword game. A computer genius has created a different version of the loved game. He has replaced parties with guild and has made the game so that no one can stop playing it... By this, the player is sucked into the computer or laptop and is forced to play. Can our adventurers get out alive or die in this horrible game.
1. The Journey Begins

Setting: Distance Academy (A large building complete with various classrooms and a large café)

Characters: Mariah, Katie, Nicole, Jace

* * *

The sky was blue without a single cloud in the sky besides from a tiny cloud. School had just finished for the day and Mariah was sitting outside the Café. Her portable laptop was plugged into the wall and she was using the free Wi-Fi. This young High School student was looking through all her emails. So far all she could see was spam... and also some emails from her friend Jace.

This young man was a fine gentleman. Not! Jace never left her inbox alone. But Mariah enjoyed getting a simple email saying a simple "Hello!" or "How are you doing?" The emails she hated getting were "Can I have your notes?" or "Can I get a copy of your homework?"

The email's subject was "_Try Out This!"  
_"This better not be some video game he wants me to get addicted to..." Mariah muttered.

_The email__ said:__  
__**Hey!  
I was wondering if you could try out this new Multiplayer Game! I'm absolutely sure that you will love it. I mean.. Everything that I play or check out has to be good!**_

_**Your best Mate: Jace!**_

* * *

Mariah stared at this strange email. Attached to it was a file named:  
**Guild Squad**

Mariah opened the File and looked at the Site. Apparently it was about meeting people and starting Guilds. It also said that the guild could be Black Smith's, Fighter's, Mages, Inventors or even Sword Art. Without thinking, Mariah forwarded this email to Katie and Nicole. A few moments later, Mariah got replies asking if she was going to start this game with everyone.

Mariah thought about this for a while before replying a Simple:

Yes!

Immediately Mariah, Katie and Nicole downloaded the game and made accounts. Mariah thought about her username. "Something interesting..." she thought. Then she came up with the name _**Hopeful**_** Dreamer**. The game downloaded and Mariah booted it up. Just before logging in she checked the time and it was 6:30pm. Mariah quickly unplugged her laptop and stuffed it into her book bag. Just in time she ran home and switched to her computer.

Her USB jammed into the laptop and the file went onto it. She installed the game onto her computer and logged on. Before customizing her character she emailed Katie and Nicole asking where they were in making their accounts. Suddenly she got two replies saying that Katie and Nicole had already started playing the game but where waiting for her in a place named Guild Starter.

Mariah quickly made her character look like her; Blonde hair, Blue eyes. Apparently in the game you could upgrade your current clothing so you didn't have to choose your outfit. A map of the world loaded onto her screen and she selected "Guild Creator" Immediately she was transported to the location. There greeting her was her friends Katie and Nicole. Surprisingly Jace was there as well.

* * *

A little info on Jace:  
Mariah met Jace at her primary school. They would always hang out by the school and soon they became the closest friends.

* * *

Mariah, Katie, Nicole and Jace looked around the server. No one was online...

"Well this is strang-" Nicole began to say but was interrupted by a bright light that filled the room. Mariah recoiled at the light and out of no where a hand came out of her computer screen and pulled her in...

* * *

**Well, What did you guys think?**

Pretty quirky ending if I do say so myself!

I look forward to writing the next chapter


	2. Finding A Place To Stay

Katie and Nicole find themselves in a village... "Um...Excuse me sir, but can you tell us where we are?" Katie asked a passing by man. The man looked at her and Nicole and answer, "You are in Elder Village" Katie and Nicole looked at each other and sighed. "I wonder where Mariah is..." Nicole said deep in thought.

Mariah fell through a 'Dimensional Portal' and landed after 5 minutes. When she opened her eyes Jace was looking down at her. "I knew one day you would be bowing down to me" Jace teased offering a hand to Mariah. "Shut up..." Mariah snapped as she stood up and brushed herself off.

Jace looked up at an Inn just above them. (How Ironic..) "If we are going to be stuck in this game for a while we should find a place to stay.." Jace explained walking towards the Inn. Mariah was left behind and was forced to follow. "I hate you..." She said under her breath.

Katie ran down the pathways with Nicole at her heels. They knocked over random chicks and guys but they didn't mind. They were NPC's (Non Player Character's) Katie stopped running when she saw a tall man with scars. He was huge and muscular and had a massive sword. Nicole recognized this guy from the game site. It was Banthus.

Jace began talking to the Inn keeper. She was a young women with curly orange hair. "What can I get for you dearie's?" She asked with a warm smile on her face. "Um... We are looking for a room" Jace answered. The woman had a grin on her face. "Ok, Right that way. But first do you have money?" She asked. Jace nodded and pulled out Gold. "Where did you get that?" Mariah asked as they walked. "Before you came I beat up some monsters" Jace explained.

Nicole sat on the pavement. Katie was covered in bruises. "You should not of picked a fight with Banthus Katie..." Nicole retorted with a grin. Katie stuck her tongue out and replied, "Well.. he was looking at us funny.." Nicole sighed and shrugged. 'Where do you think Mariah is?" Katie asked looking down at Nicole. All she got was a shrug. "I hope she's okay"

The room was huge. It had a bathroom and a small kitchen. Which Mariah or Jace weren't going to use. Luckily it had a bedroom, the problem was that both beds where in that one room. "So I have to sleep in a room with you?!" Mariah shouted jumping back. "Just be glad it's not the same bed!" Jace snapped. They shared a glare for a moment before crossing their arms. "Just promise me you won't snore..." Mariah said after the awkward silence.

Katie and Nicole looked around Elder. "Found anything yet?" Nicole asked as they passed a market. "Well I managed to find a few coins... But that's all" Katie replied as she showed the contents in her pockets. "Hey, maybe we can find a bread shop and buy bread?" Nicole suggested. Katie thought for a moment and looked at the coins. "Will it be enough though?"


End file.
